My Not so Invisible Friend
by xxSilverWingsxx
Summary: What if Naruto had an invisible caretaker who was not quite visible nor was he invisible? But just someone who wants to help Naruto without anyone else knowing.


**AN:** Hiiii another storyyyy sorry..I'll finish all of my stories some day…but have u know it!! I will never dieeee until they are done so you can talk to me anytime :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or anyone…

**Warnings:** Romance...and yeah..yaoi..no Shayfu..sorry Sakura haters and Yaoi for us…there is though..Kakashi and Naruto Yaoi…just a bit though…an older/younger brother love.

**Things to Look Out for:**

""- talking

_Italics_ – thinking

------------  -change of scene

**Summary:** What if Naruto had an invisible caretaker who was not quite visible.

---

**My Invisible caretaker**

**By**: xxSilverWingsxx

---

We all have an invisible friend who guides us through life.  But it's just our imagination right?  Well…they are suppose to be…but when it came to Naruto…nothing was ever correct.

Naruto was just a wee little babe at the time that the Hokage decided to hire a caretaker for him.  Like all Kages, our 3rd Hokage was a busy, busy man.  Therefore, when Naruto could walk and eat on his own, Hokage had gotten Naruto his first caretaker, a sweet old woman.

She was a sweet woman who loved every human being, well…in her mind, every human being that did not have a demon inside of them.  She had taken care of Naruto's basic need and had let him fend for the rest of his needs.  Such as reading, she did not have time to teach Naruto to read, even though the Hokage had ordered that she raised Naruto to be a smart man.  She thought Naruto would become an evil monster if he had learned how to read and gain knowledge, so she resented the fact of having the boy know how to read. 

Well, like all babies, Naruto had an invisible friend.  Well…he was more than a friend; he was everything that Naruto did not have: a mom, a dad, a teacher, and even a friend.

Bless this dear invisible friend, since he had taught Naruto to read and taught him things that little tiny 2-3 year olds shouldn't know, such as why no one wanted to be his friends, and history of the leaf.  Now, Naruto was a smart little boy, he was easily impressed by many things that hardly anyone would care for, such as the bloody wars and the demon that almost took over the land and how the village was formed.  So while Naruto was left to fend for himself by his visible caretaker, Naruto was taken cared by his invisible one, so he had nothing to worry about.

His invisible caretaker wasn't quite invisible, just very well masked and was never around when someone else was with Naruto.  All Naruto knew was that his invisible caretaker was about 13 and very strong and smart.  He also knew that his invisible caretaker cared a lot about him but did not want other people to know, so Naruto kept it as a secret.  When Naruto was slowly becoming flexible by age 5 and was not as clumsy as a baby anymore, his invisible caretaker started to train him and helped him be a shinobi.  Naruto was very excited to become a shinobi like his invisible caretaker.

Now…Naruto still had his visible caretaker, but they had switched so much that Naruto didn't know who was taking care of him.  So he had decided to ignored them and wait for his invisible caretaker to train him everyday.

When Naruto turned 9, his invisible friend thought it was time that Naruto started academic school.  So off Naruto went to his first day of school with a brand new set of weapons that his invisible friend bought for him as a gift.  Naruto was excited yet scared of his first day in school, seeing how he didn't get along with anyone but his invisible friend and the Hokage who some times visited him.  So his invisible friend did something that Naruto would forever thank him for, he bought him a pet fox so that Naruto would have a companion and someone who will protect him in case other kids decided to become bullies.

Naruto had named the fox, Kay, after his invisible friend's first letter in his name.  Now Naruto didn't know the name of his friend but he had told him that his first letter started with a K.

So the first day of the academy started with Naruto and Kay sitting a corner, next to a guy who had beat Naruto to the seat that he wanted.  So Naruto had pouted and decided to sit next to him instead of making a scene.  Kay on the other hand didn't care about making a scene and had growled at the boy, warning him to stay away from his master.

The boy raised an eyebrow and calmly ignored the fox while Naruto tried to calm it down.

"Who said you could sit there," a group of girls asked walking up to Naruto, while some of them threw themselves at the boy next to Naruto who groaned at the weight of the girls that were currently on him.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the question before he stared at the girls that were glaring at him.

"I didn't know I needed permission from a bunch of girls to sit where I want," Naruto started as he leaned back and ignored the girls who screeched at his comment while Kay growled and started attacking the girls for weakening its ears from all their noises.

A few screams and crashes had the class in an uproar as a baby fox chased them around the room, knocking a few unlucky males over as the girls scrambled to get away from the crazy fox.

"ALL RIGHT, SHUT UP YOU CRAZY KIDS, AND WHOEVER'S THE OWNER OF THE FOX, PLEASE CONTROLL IT BEFORE I THROW IT OUT THE SCHOOL!" Naruto's new teacher yelled as he entered the door, barely missing the group of girls screaming as they ran passed him to get away from the fox that were hot on their heels.

Naruto grinned before he whistle, bringing the fox to a stop before it trotted back to his owner, leaving the poor girls to collapse in a pile as they tiredly glared at Naruto for calling his fox on them.

"Alright! Seeing how today's your first day at school, I will tell you the basic in case no one did.  You will be going to this school 3 years where you will need to know the basic training for a shinobi before you can graduate.  This year we start with history, basic jutsu, home economics, reading and writing.  We will start with getting to know each other this period.  As for the next 3 periods, we will do reading and writing, and then take a lunch, and come back for history and then home economics.  Tomorrow on the other hand, we will do reading and writing, and then history, and then lunch; afterwards, we will have home economics and finally basic jutsu training," the new year ordered as the class quickly calmed down and got into their seats.

"Now! We will start out with me and we will go from there.  My name's Umino Iruka, and I'm your teacher for these next 3 year.  I am 22 years old and I will not tolerate people who mess around in my class.  Alright! You girl, in the front corner!  Start!" Iruka ordered as he sat down at his desk to watch the presentation.

"I'm Minako, and I'm 9 years old.  I like the color violet and Sasuke, and I want to be a shinobi when I grow up," she said shyly as she got up to present.

"Nice to meet you Minako, next!" Iruka announced as Minako sat down.

"Hi!!! I'm…"

Naruto tuned the guy out as soon as the guy spoke.  He was too cheery, and it was too early for Naruto to get a headache.  He slumped over his desk as kid by kid slowly got up to talk a bit about themselves.  Most of them had declare that they loved Sasuke and he had snort at each of those comments.

"Alright, you with the blonde hair, you're next," Iruka called, breaking Naruto's thoughts as he refocused on the introduction.

"Alright!  I am Naruto and I'm also 9.  I like Kay," Naruto said holding up the baby fox.  "My friend gave it to me as a present for my first day of school.  I like my friend and I enjoy training to be a shinobi.  I hate annoying fangirls who screams the moment they see this ugly boy next to me, and I hate getting headaches." Naruto introduced himself as he bounced into his seat and looked at the boy next to him.

Most of the girls had screeched at his comment of Sasuke being ugly, and many more of them glared at his comment of them being annoying.

"My name's Sasuke, I'm 9, what I like and what I hate is none of your business," he stated coldly before he sat down and glared at everyone.

"Ok," Iruka sweated dropped at his class.  "Lets start with reading and writing.  Bring these supplies with you each day since we'll be practicing in them." Iruka instructed as he passed out two books to the class.  "Your first book is a small poetry book, and your second book is your writing book.  We will practice writing sentences and sentence structure, so I expect you to have both of these books everyday." Iruka warned as he went back to the board.

"We'll start out with writing our names inside the first page of both of the books, so that if you lose it, whoever finds it can return it back to you," Iruka instructed as he waited for the class to finish.

"Alright open your poetry book, and Sentoru, read the first poem," Iruka ordered as he heard a few whines for being so strict.

Naruto pouted realizing that school was going to be one hell of a school year.

-------------------------

I feel like ending there.  Yes…I'll write a poem for the poetry book…heh…I'll figure out a few…and if I don't…then I'll find a few and stick it in there. RR please.  I know it sucks…wait for a bit k?


End file.
